


[Podfic of] Seventeen

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many people count as an orgy? Soren, Katie, Dan and Michael discuss and some interesting history is revealed as a result.<br/>(Alternate title 'Three a Threesome, Four a Foursome, Five a Fivesome, More a Moresome?')</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seventeen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723256) by [TriumphShouts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriumphShouts/pseuds/TriumphShouts). 



Title: Seventeen

Fandom: Cracked After hours

pairing: Soren/Dan

Author: TriumphShouts

coverart by: Lavenderfrost

Time: 8:15

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Cracked%20After%20Hours/Seventeen.mp3)

Streaming


End file.
